Exchange Student
by Di.M.H
Summary: Anzu's family has decided to be a host family for an student exchange program and when Anzu learns that the student that her family is hosting is from Egypt; she asks Atem to translate since he can speak the language but what he didn't expected is that the student is his girlfriend Mana.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys, what's up, sorry I haven't been uploading in a while, I've been busy. I hope you enjoy this story. Maybe I'll make a sequel to this if you guys want. Anyways, hope you enjoy, please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Exchange Student**_

#

"I win again," said Atem with a smirk.

"Damn it," Jonouchi groaned.

"You challenged him," Honda replied with an amused smile.

Yugi and Bakura were trying to hide their laughter while Otogi was so close to bursting out a gut from laughing so hard. Mino just stood there with a smile on her face as she congratulated Atem for another win.

"Shut up Honda," Jonouchi snarled.

"Why did you think that you could win a game against my big bro," Yugi asked, "you should know better."

"Don't start Yug," Jonouchi groaned.

Anzu had entered the classroom to hear that the others were giving Jonouchi a hard time. She rolled her eyes at the boys before walking toward Atem's desk. Atem was smirking at his friend as he and Honda were having one of their usual arguments. Atem could hear her footsteps stop just short of his desk. He turned to her trying to hold back the urge to laugh at the others.

"What's up Anzu," he asked, "do you need something?"

"Yeah," said Anzu, "you know that the school is doing an exchange student program, right?"

"I've heard about that, why do you ask?"

"Well, my family decided to be a host family for one of them and well we got word that the student that we'll be hosting is Egyptian and since you had gone to school in Egypt until eighth grade. I was wondering if you join us to translate for us."

"I see, sure I don't mind,"

"Thanks Atem, I'm so glad that you agreed to help me and maybe you can teach me some so that way I could be able to talk with them. I want to make sure that they're feeling more at home while they here."

"I can understand that sure."

"Thanks, you're the best."

"What's going on here," Mino asked, "what are you and Atem-kun talking about?"

"I was asking for his help," Anzu explained, "I told you about that exchange student program that my family signed up to be a host family for."

"Oh yeah, you did,"

"Well, the student that's staying with us is from Egypt and since Atem had gone to school there until eighth grade; I was asking for him to translate for me."

"I see, that does make sense."

"Okay, okay, that's enough guys," said Otogi after he recovered from his laughing fit.

Anzu rolled her eyes as she tuned to see Jonouchi and Honda were holding each other's jacket collar. Yugi and Bakura were trying to pull them off each other. Atem stood up and walked over pushing the two boys apart. Mino couldn't help but giggle. Anzu slapped herself in the face. She wondered why she even hung with these boys at times.

#

Mana was nervous about going to a new country but she was also excited. When she told her brother that she signed up to an exchange program; Mahad was a bit worried since Mana could get hurt or something else could happen. Mana assured him that she would be fine. When she heard that she was going to Japan; it made her heart nearly jumped out of her throat as she thought about her boyfriend; Atem Muto.

He had been going to school with her in her home country until eighth grade. They had been dating since they were both ten. Atem was from Japan and went to school in Egypt on a scholarship that only went up to eighth grade. When Atem said that he was going back home for high school; it broke Mana's heart. She loves him and didn't want to see him go. Atem was her ideal man and when he was leaving it felt like her whole world fell apart.

Mana sat on the plane that would take her to Japan. Mahad had made sure that she had everything she needed and made her promise to call him when she landed and was with her host family. Mana agreed to get him off her back and to put his mind at ease. She looked down at the paperwork that had the name of the family that she was staying with and the name of the city. She didn't know what city or town that Atem lived but she hoped that she could run into him and they could pick up where they left off in their relationship.

The boy that was sitting next to her was from Ireland and was being a bit too friendly with her. Mana didn't mind talking with him but she made it clear that she had a boyfriend. She may not have seen Atem in three years but she still thought of him as her boyfriend. They would video chat whenever they could or email. Mana and him were on social media too but Atem barely used his unless it was to keep in touch with her which was the main reason he had it.

Mana pulled out her phone to check if she had gotten a message from her brother or her best friend; Kisara or maybe even from Atem. Kisara had texted her to ask her to text her when she landed. Both of her brother and best friend worry too much and it could get annoying but she understood it was because they cared about her. Atem was the same way but when he did it she found it charming. Atem was very protective over her and made sure that she was protected. It could get annoying at times but she knew it was because that he loves her.

"So," the boy said leaning toward her in his seat, "you want to grab a bit to eat once we land?"

"No thanks," Mana replied, "I can wait until I get to the school."

"Who's the family that you're staying with," the boy asked, "maybe I could swing by later."

Mana flinched at the way he said it. She knew what he meant and she wasn't interested. She did lose her innonce to Atem on his last night in Egypt as a way to say goodbye to him and that she would always love him. She wasn't comfortable with this boy advances and moved away from him the best she could in her seat. She was trying to hint that she wasn't interested in him in that way. She wasn't the type to cheat on her boyfriend but why would she ever cheat on Atem. He was an amazing boyfriend and she would be a fool to even think that.

He would go out of his way to make sure that she was happy and takes very good care of her. Mana knew how lucky she was to have him in her life let alone to be dating him. The boy let a growl escape him as he turned to the window. Mana felt relieved that he finally left her alone. Part of her wanted to call for help or maybe to ask if she could be moved to a different seat but she decided not to do that. She knew if she did run into Atem that he would make her feel better about this but knowing him he would want to knock the boy's face in.

The plane landed as they reached the airport. Mana got up and grabbed her bags from the compartment over her seat. She made her way out of the plane and saw a rep from the company that was in charge of the exchange program was calling kids over that were there for the program. She walked over with several other students including the Irish boy. Mana kept her distance from him and stood with a group of girls that were talking in Japanese no doubt trying to practice it before they met their host families.

"Alright," the rep called, "I trust that everyone has their papers and everything they need?"

Everyone nodded and they got onto the bus that would take them to the high school. Mana took the seat near the rep and hoped that the Irish boy didn't sit next to her. She saw him got onto the bus and prayed that he wouldn't sit next to her but to her dismay he did. Mana looked out the window trying not to engage with him. The boy had tried to strike up a conservation with her but Mana was trying to hint that she wasn't interested in talking with him while being polite about it. The boy couldn't take the hint and was suggesting that they move to the back. Mana was about to call the rep when a girl; who was sitting nearby called the rep over instead. The rep turned and asked if everything is okay.

"That boy has been saying disgusting things to that girl right next to him," the girl explained, "and it's clear that she's uncomfortable.'

Her friend agreed with her. The rep turned to the boy and had him move to the back to a seat by himself. The boy murmured under his breath as he moved to the back. The rep asked if Mana was okay which she said that she was. He nodded before going back to his seat. Mana mouthed thank you to the girls who nodded in response. The three girls started talking the rest of the way to the high school where they would meet their host families.

Mana had learned that the two girls were sisters from England that came together. One sister had a medical condition that required someone to travel with her so the other sister came with her. The girl with the medical condition had been wanting to visit Japan for years but unless she could get her sister to go with then she couldn't go. Of course the sister had said that she would go since she wanted to see the country too.

The bus arrived to the school and everyone exited. Mana and the two girls walked together in hopes of the Irish boy would leave Mana alone as well as for the fact they were becoming friends. Mana had explained that she had a boyfriend from Japan and was hoping to see him again while she was here. The girls thought that was romantic. Mana hoped that she was in the right town where Atem lived and she also hoped that he still loves her.

"Alright everyone," the rep called, "your host families will be here soon."

"I hope we can get to hang out," said Mana.

"Us too," said the older sister, "if you do find that boyfriend of yours introduce him to us."

"Sure but try not to fall for him," said Mana, "many girls do alright."

"Relax, we won't take your man," the younger sister replied, "See you around Mana."

"Goodbye, Ashley, Harper."

Mana walked around after saying goodbye to her new friends. She studied the packet that she had to see if she could learn the name of her host family. She was hoping that they were nice. She could hear the rep reading names from a list. She waited until she heard her name which didn't take long to her surprise. She walked to the rep and noticed the Irish boy standing next to him. She could feel panic setting in as she saw him.

"Mana," the rep called.

"That's me," she said.

"Right," the rep replied with a nod, "your host family is waiting for you in room 1-B."

"R-right,"

"Cool," said the Irish boy, "we're going to the same room."

Mana didn't share his excitement. A teacher that had volunteered to help escorted them to the room. Mana looked for her host family amount the group of families in the room. A girl with short brown hair and blue eyes was standing off to the side looking down at her phone. She rolled her eyes as she read something on the screen.

"Jonouchi, do you ever learn," she murmured.

The girl looked up to see her staring at her. The girl stood up straight and walked toward her. The girl gave her a kind smile.

"Hey there," she said, "are you one of the exchange students?"

"Yeah, I am," Mana replied, "are you…"

"I'm here with my parents to meet the student that we're hosting," the girl explained, "oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Anzu Mazaki."

"Oh, you're from the Mazaki family," said Mana.

"Oh then that means you're Mana right," Anzu asked.

"Yep that's right,"

"It's nice to meet you. I hope that you enjoy your time here."

"Thanks,"

_She seems nice; maybe this won't be so bad._

Anzu looked to doorway as it opened. Mana wondered if she was waiting on her parents to come back from the restroom or something.

"Hey Atem, you made it," Anzu called.

Hearing that name made Mana's heart jump in her chest. She turned around to see a boy with tri colored hair and violet eyes standing there. Mana couldn't believe it. It was her Atem; her boyfriend. Anzu walked over to the boy and the two were chatting for a bit.

"What took you so long," Anzu asked, "you said that you would be here."

"Sorry, my grandfather needed help with the shop," the boy explained, "I did text you that I would be late."

"Yeah I know, I just got it but you were later than you said that you would be."

"Sorry about that, Jonouchi showed up and wanted to play a game. I had to duck pass him."

Anzu shook her head while placing her hand to her forehead. Atem gave her an apologetic look. He didn't mean to skip out on his friend; he did promise Anzu that he would translate for her after all. Anzu told him to never mind that now.

"I just meet her and it seems like her Japanese is okay though."

"Do you still need me to translate though?"

"It wouldn't hurt and you did come all this way to help me anyways and I think that it might be easier for her."

"Right,"

"Mana, come over here," Anzu called.

Atem froze as he heard the name. He looked to see a girl with brown hair and emerald eyes. He couldn't believe it; it was his Mana. He hadn't seen her in years. He did miss her and hoped that when he graduated that he would go back to Egypt to see her again and maybe marry her but never had he expected her to be here.

"Atem this is…"

"Mana?!"

"Hey Atem," said Mana.

"Wait, you know her," Anzu asked.

"I didn't realize that you would join an exchange program," said Atem.

"Well, I wanted to see Japan after well, you told me about it and I was…hoping to see you again too."

"Mana…"

"Hey Atem," Anzu called, "are you listening to me?"

"Oh sorry Anzu," said Atem, "I'm just shocked is all."

"I didn't realize that you know her," said Anzu, "care to tell me how?"

"She's my girlfriend," Atem explained.

"WAIT WHAT?! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Yes, but do you have to shout?"

"Oh sorry but to hear that you have a girlfriend is a shock."

"I don't want to know what you mean by that."

Mana could only giggle which was music to his ears. Anzu's parents walked over when they heard their daughter yelling.

"What's wrong dear," her mother asked.

"Everything's fine mom," said Anzu, "I just got caught guard off is all."

"Atem did you sneak up on our daughter," asked her father with a laugh.

"No dad," Anzu groaned in reply.

"You must be Mana," said Mrs. Mazaki turning to Mana, "it's nice to meet you."

"Um you too," said Mana.

"Well, now that we got her let's go get something to eat."

"Atem, why don't you come with us dear, you did come all this way to help us after all."

"That's a good idea mom,"

"I don't want to get in the way," said Atem, "I can't ask you to do that for me.'

"You're helping us with our exchange student," said Mr. Mazaki, "it's the least we can do."

#

"I see," said Mrs. Mazaki as Atem explained that he had gone to school with Mana in Egypt.

"So, we ended up with his girlfriend," Anzu said smirking at him.

Atem rolled his eyes at her. Atem and Mana had gone to a local restaurant with the Mazaki family. Mr. Mazaki sat there as they spoke.

"Well, I guess that works out," said Mrs. Mazaki.

"So tell us," said Anzu, "how long have you two been dating."

"Since we were ten," Mana explained, "he kissed me in the school courtyard."

"That young," Mr. Mazaki asked raising a brow.

"What can I say," said Atem touching Mana's hand, "I'm in love."

Mana smiled at him and wiped her fingers around his. Anzu was still surprised to see Atem acting like this, for as long as she known him; he was reserved and mostly keeps to himself. Atem brought Mana's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Anzu felt like she was going to have a heart attack from shock.

They finished eating and Mr. Mazaki asked for the check as the others continued to talk. Mrs. Mazaki was asking Mana about her life in Egypt and what was her country like. Anzu was asking Atem why he hadn't said anything about having a girlfriend.

"It never came up," He replied simply before helping to translate when Mrs. Mazaki and Mana were lost in their conservation.

Mr. Mazaki had just finished paying the check and joined in the conservation with his wife and Mana with Atem translating when needed. Anzu knew that the guys would have a heart attack when they hear that Atem has a girlfriend.

"We should head back home," said Mr. Mazaki, "Atem, we'll drive you home."

"Thank you but I could just take the bus," said Atem.

"Don't be silly dear," said Mrs. Mazaki, "we just want to make sure that you make it home safety."

"You know there's no point in arguing with my parents Atem," said Anzu, "you know better."

"Right," Atem replied.

#

"Well we'll here," said Mrs. Mazaki as they pulled up at the game shop.

"I think, I see Jonouchi and Yugi looking out the window at us," said Anzu with a chuckle.

"Not surprised about those two," said Atem, "thank you for the ride."

"No problem dear," said Mrs. Mazaki, "say hello to your mother for me."

"Will do; see you at school Anzu,"

"See ya,"

Atem turned to Mana and gripped her hand. Mana looked at him. He leaned forward and captured her lips. Mana returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Anzu sat there still surprised to see him act this way while her parents watched from their seats with smiles on their faces. Mr. Mazaki cleared his throat causing them both pull away. Mana was breathless as she was always whenever he kissed her.

"I'm glad you're here Mana," he whispered in her ear, "I love you."

He exited the car and closed the door behind him. Anzu was trying to hide her laughter as she noticed Mana's expression. Mana couldn't help but smile a she sat in her seat. Mr. Mazaki pulled off once they were sure that Atem made it inside. Mana looked back at the shop still smiling, at least she got to see her beloved again and now she was going to school with him once again and that made her very happy.


End file.
